


Somewhere

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, doctor is awesome, so are the companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere out there, one man, or maybe a woman, and his companions are risking their lives to save your life, and the lives of the people you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere

Somewhere out there, one man, or maybe a woman, and his companions are risking their lives to save your life, and the lives of the people you love. 

Somewhere out there, before now, a tyrant, who has reigned over under trodden people for years, is torturing an old man, and 2 schoolteachers, for info on a blue box. All of them wish to give up, and give in, but won't. Because the teachers can remember the face of all their students, of all those boys and girls, and won't endanger them for anything. And the old man is too damn stubborn to give in.

Somewhere out there, in the hot desert, a teen shop girl, and that same man, now much younger in some ways, and older in others, are struggling slowly through a sand storm, with grains striking like tiny knives at their face. The girl has never dealt with anything this difficult before, and although the man seems so self-assured, the girl is about to shut down. The only thing that keeps her going, is the knowledge that unless she gets through this,she will never live to see her mother again, and the monsters due to attack in a few minutes will succeed in attacking the innocent villagers. The young man will not allow this (he's too stubborn to), and the girl has decided neither will she. 

If you came across the man with his various companions, you would pass them by, not even sparing them a nonchalant glance. And if you did, you'd think they were freaks. A man with a long scarf, alongside a toy dog? A woman with large frilly purple cloaks, along with a woman in plane attendant clothes, and a man dressed for cricket? You would think they were at best a group of overzealous counterculture students, and at worse mental hospital escapees. Especially if they told you the truth of their lives. 

But they protect us everyday. No reward asked for—the man, or perhaps a woman, would never accept it. They flit in and out of lives, but their effects are felt everyday. 

Somewhere, there is a man, or maybe a woman, and his companions are protecting you, and those you love.


End file.
